ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Blizzt
Blizzt (電雪, Denki) is a exiled prince of the Frost Demon Hierarchy, currently serving as the second in command of Trench's 'marauder gang, 'the Bombs. With esteemed power and experience, he is legitimately the smartest and next most powerful entity of their group. Appearance: Blizzt an embodiment of a non-restricted form of omnipotent power that retains in the majority of Frost Demons. Standing at a height of six feet exactly, his body holds an elegant compression and toned visage of harnessed physical mass along with incredible Ki within his alabaster-&-blue complexioned skin. With spikey avarices instead of rounded smooth curves, Blizzt stands apart from most of his rounded appearing bretheren as he retains a more menacing appearance than the rest. With a long spike-ended tail and a spikey crowned head, Blizzt's form is truly a fiercesome visage as it is respected by all those who know the Frost Demon's race's original forms. Personality: Blizzt is a calm, practical, and tactfully cautious being in comparison to his violently proned superior. Often being the voice of reason, and the guide for most of Trench's efficient strategies, Blizzt is never one to take likely or think of poorly for not retaining the same barbaric attitude most of the Bombs project. If anything, this calm air he resonates is also very cold and dispassionate to the deaths or suffering that happen around him, be it enemy or friend alike. He cares little for those under his command, and will not hesitate in dispatching them if they prove unable to move forward or turn tail and run, disobeying any command Trench or himself have conveyed specifically. When in the heat of battle, Blizzt rarely speaks, and when he does, its only to jar his opponent mentally or make obvious observations in order to drag out information into the opponent by more lax, carefree, or arrogant individuals. He is ruthless, quick, and to the point, never wanting to drag a conflict for long and hates to elongate battles further than his tolerance level can handle. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Having been born into the world filled with oppotunity and conflict, Blizzt would make a name for himself within the next fifty years of his life. After quickly assimilating all necessary information he deigned as useful, he strategized on expanding the known I.S.E.C. (aka, Interstellar System Exchange Company) to go beyond normal borders of their own space and venture beyond into the unknown, unmapped territories. In doing so, the Frost Demon Hiearchy was able to expand their Empire's reach by three times its original size, and establish official star maps for neighbour voyagers for them to purchase, and deign more populaces to trade, sell, and exterminate for future use. This quickly gained the approval of fellow warlords of the hiearchy, as well as his own father, King Winter. For the next century, Blizzt would keep exploring and devising new methods of reigning control over the more aggressive species within their command or enslavement, or adapt new technologies from those they discovered to their own company and official militaries. It was at this time, however, that unrest grew within the hiearchy's ruling heirs. Specifically, the nine children of King Winter himself, with Blizzt being the fifth eldest of the group. With many verbal bickerings and built-in tension, it was inevitable that Blizzt was becoming the new overlord of their race, and had assumed the mantle of second strongest of their known civilization. Plotted by four of his brothers; the second, the third, the fourth, and the sixth borns; they would purposely arrange a catastrophe that only he was capable of handling within his control of space. When he arrived, he had stumbled upon his second eldest brother, Trolias, and had attacked him openly. Throughout the entire battle, Blizzt was being unknowingly recorded and transmitted to King Winter himself, and with cunning adaption of sound and image corruption, making it appear that Blizzt had lost his mind, and sought to overthrow King Winter after killing off the remainder of his brothers. Having no reason to suspect Blizzt's rapid rise through the ranks and prodigious gain until recently, with Blizzt having been known to be part of angry verbal conflicts with his other sons, he suspected truth within the cleverly disguised lie. Despite the eldest brother, Lord Cryo, knowing full well of the true meaning behind the falsely projected imagery and audio, he allowed his brother to fall as King Winter personally exiled him upon Blizzt being able to kill his brother. Despite the outrage, Blizzt knew he couldn't convince his father otherwise, and he knew he was outmatched by the collective conspiracy that his sibblings had conceived, and thus, accepted his exile with as much dignity as he was allowed. Taking what resources he wished to leave with, Blizzt soared across the galaxy, aiming to journey beyond the reach of the empire he had sought to uplift and create a new world to call his own. By just happenstance, Blizzt encountered Trench's vessel that had just escaped from the prison world he had used to provide cover. Blizzt knew it was a cleverly crafted ship, and sought to take it for his own use. As it prepared to dock, Blizzt telepathically communicated with the crew and Trench, threatening to turn them into atoms if they didn't hand over their loyalties and their resources over to him. Much to his surprise, Trench went out of his way to greet him in space, and appeared to have little to no difficulty in doing so. And for the second time, Blizzt would feel humiliated, as he was outmatched and overpowered by the seemingly insignificant humanoid creature, with a slave collar no less wrapped around his neck. With no purpose and no direction in mind, Blizzt was offered to become one of Trench's right handed men, in an effort to give him a chance to find his own destiny within the barbaric man's motley crew and their haphazard quest to cause destruction and chaos in their wake. Taking it, seeing no alternative other than being left with nothing again or being killed should he anger his better, Blizzt would begin to witness the true meaning of letting loose his more carnal side. Natural Skills/Abilities: Incredible Ki: As a member of the Frost Demon race, Blizzt withholds a high amount of Ki within his body, having honed it and mastered it at a much younger age than many of his bretheren were capable of. This allowed Blizzt to maintain passive use of his Original Form in order to use substantially stronger abilities and use his physical attributes at a much higher capability. The force of this Ki is astronomical, and can only be measured and countered by the highest echelon of demi-beings in order to compare. Even at a bare minimum, his force is capable of dwarfing any mediocre-leveled entity of his periphery, able to make movements that can't be followed or comprehended before their actually occur. Martial Art/Ki Techniques: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Ultima Category:Trench Category:Sparagus Category:Vix Category:Vex Category:Sado Category:Frost Demons Category:Ki User Category:Martial Artist